DBcember
DBcember is an annual segment KaiserNeko, Lanipator, and Takahata101 do every December since 2014. In this segment, the three spend the first Twenty-Four days of December talking about the DragonBall series in Advent Calendar form. Every DBcember ends with a new DragonBall Z Abridged episode (or special) on Christmas Day. 2014 The first DBcember has the three list off their favorite iconic moments from DragonBall and DragonBall Z (Excluding DragonBall GT). * 24. Buu's Human Extinction Attack (DragonBall Z) * 23. Mr. Satan Befriends Buu * 22. Birth of Vegetto * 21. Cell Obtains Perfection * 20. Goku Defeats Piccolo Jr. (DragonBall) * 19. Cell's Introduction (DragonBall Z) * 18. Goku Vs Jackie Chun (DragonBall) * 17. Namek Explodes (DragonBall Z) * 16. Goku's First Death * 15. Roshi's Kamehameha (DragonBall) * 14. Goku Kills Buu (DragonBall Z) * 13. The First Wish (DragonBall) * 12. Goku Kills King Piccolo * 11. Vegeta's Sacrifice Against Buu (DragonBall Z) * 10. Vegeta: The Super Saiyan * 9. Trunks Appears * 8. Piccolo Sacrifices Himself for Gohan * 7. Goku and Vegeta Face Off * 6. Krillin's First Death (DragonBall) * 5. Gohan Kills Cell (DragonBall Z) * 4. Goku Meets Bulma (DragonBall) * 3. Gohan Turns SSJ2 (DragonBall Z) * 2. Raditz Appears * 1. Goku Turns Super Saiyan * Honorable Mentions: ** Enter: Krillin (DragonBall) ** Roshi Trains Goku and Krillin ** Roshi Blows Up The Moon ** King Piccolo Kills Shenron ** We Meet Kami ** Goku And Chi-Chi get Married ** Yamcha Gets Saibaman'd (DragonBall Z) ** Goku Arrives/It's Over 9000! (There! There It Is! ARE YOU HAPPY!?!) ** The Ginyu Force Appears ** Krillin Is Impaled ** Vegeta's First Death ** The Spirit Bomb Against Freeza ** "You Fool!" (Goku blasts a heavily injured Freeza) ** Androids Revealed ** Final Flash ** Majin Vegeta Vs Son Goku ** Super Saiyan 3 Son Goku ** Birth of Gotenks ** "The Best Part of GT" (A.K.A The Ending) After the list, Episode 46 premiered. 2015 On the second DBcember, the trio counted down their 24 "favorite" DragonBall movies and/or specials (Once again excluding the GT special, A Hero's Legacy). * 24. Episode of Bardock * 23. Plan to Eradicate the (Super) Saiyans * 22. Broly: Second Coming * 21. Bio Broly * 20. Sleeping Princess in Devil's Castle (DragonBall) * 19. The Return of Cooler (F*CK THIS MOVIE) * 18. Super Android 13 * 17. Broly: The Legendary Super Saiyan * 16. Curse of the Blood Rubies (DragonBall) * 15. Tree of Might * 14. Lord Slug * 13. Cooler's Revenge * 12. Mystical Adventure (DragonBall) * 11. Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!! * 10. Path To Power (DragonBall) * 9. Wrath of the Dragon * 8. Bojack Unbound * 7. Resurrection "F" * 6. Fusion Reborn * 5. Dead Zone * 4. History of Trunks * 3. Bardock: Father of Goku * 2. World's Strongest * 1. Battle of Gods * (Dis)Honorable Mentions: ** Ssawora Son Goku, Igyeora Son Goku (Dragon Ball) ** The Magic Begins (Dragon Ball) ** A Hero's Legacy (Dragon Ball GT) ** DragonBall Evolution (Dragon Ball) ** Dream 9 Toriko & One Piece & DragonBall Z Super Collaboration Special After the list, Episode 51 premiered. 2016 The third DBcember has the three list their top 24 DragonBall villains. In a nice twist, they actually included GT this time. They did not include Super however since that series hasn't finished yet. * 24. Hirudegarn (& Hoi) (Dragon Ball Z) * 23. Cooler (Dragon Ball Z) * 22. Janemba (Dragon Ball Z) * 21. The Shadow Dragons (Dragon Ball GT) * 20. Dr. Wheelo & Dr. Kochin (Dragon Ball Z) * 19. Zarbon & Dodoria (and Freeza's Forces) (Dragon Ball Z) * 18. Android 19 & Android 20/Dr. Gero (Dragon Ball Z) * 17. Broly (Dragon Ball Z) (Only because of his impact on the franchise) * 16. Nappa (Dragon Ball Z) * 15. Garlic Jr. (Dragon Ball Z) * 14. Raditz (Dragon Ball Z) * 13. Baby (Dragon Ball GT) * 12. Emperor Pilaf and co. (Dragon Ball) * 11. Tao Pai Pai (Dragon Ball) * 10. Red Ribbon Army (Dragon Ball) * 9. The Ginyu Force (Dragon Ball Z) * 8. Androids 16, 17, & 18 (Dragon Ball Z) * 7. Piccolo Jr. (Dragon Ball only) * 6. Bibidi, Babidi, and Buu (Dragon Ball Z) * 5. Beerus and Whis (Dragon Ball Z) (As antagonists, not villains) * 4. Cell (Dragon Ball Z) * 3. King Piccolo (Dragon Ball) * 2. Vegeta (Dragon Ball Z) * 1. Monster Carrot Freeza (Dragon Ball Z) * Bonus Video: Dragon Ball Super Villains (Kirran "LordMoonstone" takes over Takahata 101's spot in this video) * Honorable Mentions ** Nam (Dragon Ball) ** Yamcha (Dragon Ball) ** Crane School (includes Master Shen, Tien, and Chiaotzu) (Dragon Ball) ** Tullece (Dragon Ball Z) ** Lord Slug (Dragon Ball Z) ** Android 13 (Dragon Ball Z) ** Super Android 17 (Dragon Ball GT) ** Cell JR's (Dragon Ball Z) ** Dabura (Dragon Ball Z) ** Spopovitch (Dragon Ball Z) ** Van Zant and Smitty (Dragon Ball Z) ** Rildo (Wasn't on the video, but KaiserNeko said he was part of it) After the list, they premiered the first half of the long-awaited Broly: The Legendary Super Saiyan Abridged. 2017 KaiserNeko announced in an update video released on September 28th, 2017 that this year, DBcember will cover the Dragon Ball Video Games. Kaiserneko and Lanipator are joined by TFS Gaming member Kirran "LordMoonstone" for this year. Unlike most DBCember lists, this will not bet a traditional Top 24 list but instead, they will do "12 Days of DBCember" starting on December 13th, but they still went through 24-13 in one video on the first day of December. There are also some rules going into it: # How Well it Plays # Representation/Interpretation of Dragon Ball # It's memorability # How fun it was. They also revealed that there will be only one game per franchise (so only the best of "Budokai" for example). * 24. Shin Butouden/Ultimate Battle 22 (PS1/Saturn) * 23. Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans (Playdia/Famicom) * 22. Dragon Ball Online (PC) * 21. Ultimate Butouden (DS) * 20. Zenkai Battle (Arcade) * 19. Extreme Butouden (3DS) * 18. Legendary Super Warriors (GBC) * 17. Final Bout (PS1) * 16. Sagas (PS2/Xbox/Gamecube) * 15. Super Butouden 2 (SNES) * 14. Hyper Dimensions (SNES) * 13. Legends (PS1/Saturn) * 12. Xenoverse (PC/XB1/PS4) * 11. Advanced Adventure (GBA) * 10. Dragon Balls: Origins (DS) * 9. Attack Of The Saiyans (DS) * 8. Super Dragon Ball Z (PS2) * 7. Raging Blast 2 (PS3/360) * 6. Battle of Z (PS3/360/PSVITA) * 5. Fusions (3DS) * 4. Supersonic Warriors 2 (DS) * 3. * 2. * 1. Trivia * The 2014 edition was most likely done to commemorate the 30th anniversary of DragonBall when it was first released as a manga series. ** The 2016 version commemorates the 30th anniversary of when the DragonBall Anime series first aired. * With the exception of the DragonBall Super Bonus Video, and later the fourth DBcember, the three founding members of Team Four Star have always hosted the segment. * The fact that they hate Dragon Ball GT (especially KaiserNeko) has been brought up a lot in this segment with their outright refusal to include moments in the first two DBcembers, and only having two villains on their villains' list. Category:Team Four Star